<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck it i love you by yutacatboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920609">fuck it i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy'>yutacatboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, artist jaehyun, bookshop worker johnny, falling in love ig, open ending ?, shotaro is mentioned once, ten and johnny are besties, writer Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly a stranger jumped into johnny's car "what the f-" "DRIVE, THE COPS ARE AFTER ME" the stranger yelled and johnny had to check he wasn't dreaming "WHAT" "JUST DRIVE, HURRY!"</p><p>or “You were chased by the cops, got in my car and just yelled ‘Drive!’” AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuck it i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you person in tumblr for this idea 🙏🙏</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You see, johnny had a rather normal life, being a full time writer and part time worker at your friend's bookshop, not a lot of exciting events were bound to happen in your life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend ten usually referred to him as a prude , "johnny please stop reading about fictional men and go meet some <em>real</em> people" "fuck you ten, I'm sorry I'm an educated individual and you're not", ten usually rolls his eyes at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, was another boring day for johnny, and as much as he hates to admit that ten is right, he did need to go out more and leave his books and writings alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how he, and for once agreed on going out with ten and his boyfriend yuta, ten promised that they won't ditch him to go makeout in the bathrooms of the club, and even if johnny wasn't very trusting of his words he did trust yuta's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny I promise I'll be a responsible friend, we won't ditch you" he vividly remembers yuta saying with a genuine smile, "hm okay, but if you dare leave me alone, I won't speak to either of you for as long as I live" "Oh don't be such a drama queen johnny," ten said with a cheeky tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Change of plans john!!" ten ranted over the phone about how yuta cancelled last minute to meet his friend shotaro, who just came back from Japan, "so no going out ?" johnny replied too cheerfully for ten's liking, "no we are going out, you're just picking me up," ten said through the phone and johnny can almost see his annoying smile, "fine whatever ten, I'm working" johnny hung up with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of his day went by like always, customers coming in and out, some asking about a specific book when they can't find it, some even flirting with johnny, writing their phone number's on papers, and such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See, johnny was actually very good looking, if he wanted to he could easily bring someone home but that wasn't how he is, johnny was a hopeless romantic, he longed for a lover he could hold hands with and grow old with, he longed for someone he could read books with, someone he could wake up to every day, shared kisses under the covers and soft giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What should I wear princess ?" johnny asked his cat as she yawned at him clearly uninterested in her owner pacing around the room trying different fits, princess stretched and hopped down johnny's bed walking toward the living room, "hey don't give up on me" he whined and frowned as he saw her leave him alone with his distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally settled on some black jeans, a black turtleneck, and one of his "detective" coats, "not bad johnny" he approved and patted himself on the back, clearly satisfied with his outfit, "what ?" he said when he noticed princess judging him from the couch "self love princess" he explained as he looked for his keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you? I'm outside your apartment" johnny spoke through the phone, "Give me like 5 minutes, get in you have the keys" ten replied and johnny rolled his eyes, ten was always the one preaching about how important it is to always be on time, yet look at him, "I'll wait in the car, just hurry ten" johnny decided and hang up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even 2 minutes later, someone got in the car and yelled "DRIVE", johnny obviously taken off guard screamed back in surprise and looked back to see who the fuck this person think he is, "what the fuck is-" "I SAID DRIVE THE POLICE ARE AFTER ME" he yelled again and johnny just panicked "WHAT" "ARE YOU DUMB ? I SAID DRIVE, NOW" he snapped and johnny sighed in defeat, guess he has to drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starting the car with shaky hands, johnny tried as fast as possible to start driving, to where? no one knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't happen to kill someone, did you ?" johnny Stammered gripping his steering wheel with more force, sneaking looks at the stranger through the rearview mirror, "you are afraid" the guy mentioned casually with a smirk "pssht no I'm not" johnny replied but his attempt at looking cool went to waste as he flinched as soon as the stranger leaned forward in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In his defense this man could be an actual serial killer, okay? he might be a coward but rightfully so this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly johnny's phone rang and he was never this relieved to see ten's ID calling him, he picked up almost immediately, "johnny where the fuck are you?" ten barked and johnny winced, "you won't believe me, it's a long story, but I might have like a killer at the back of my car" he whispered the last part, looking back at the man,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"johnny what" ten stressed over the phone, "this is your fault, I could've been sitting at home right now writing about my depressed characters and their broken hearts but you dragged me out" johnny whined and ten just sighed "don't get killed please, drop his ass off" "I'll try I guess".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Johnny eh ?" the guy said and johnny cursed ten for being too loud even through the phone, "don't kill me pls, I have a daughter at home, I didn't even pet her before leaving the house" johnny begged and the man laughed and slapped him on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't kill you johnny, I'm not a serial killer" the man stated and leaned back in the seat, "exactly what a serial killer would say" "they were literally after me because I was graffiting some walls" johnny visibly relaxed when the man showed him the cans of spray he had in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank god, you were too hot to be executed," johnny said nonchalantly before widening his eyes and looking back at the stranger who burst into little giggles, wiping one tear away he said, "you're not bad yourself".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the stranger turned out to be jeong jaehyun, a full time artist, who is an actual angel, he was sweet, and guess what? he liked reading books, johnny was sure jaehyun is his soulmate, hell every time jaehyun smiled he had to hold himself back from falling on his knees and asking the man to marry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you do johnny ?" jaehyun asked with a smile, "oh I write" johnny replied shyly and jaehyun's smile grew, "I expect a book written about our meeting then Mr. author" he teased and johnny just might consider it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we'll meet again and if we do ask for my number" jaehyun winked as he left johnny's car to walk to his house, "bye jaehyun," johnny said breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, he's hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, johnny thought as he drove back to ten's, "what a night!" he laughed in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled in into ten's driveway tho he was greeted with an angry ten and a clueless yuta, "why is yuta here ?" johnny tried as he approached the duo, "ten ca-" "I called him over here because I thought you died johnny !!! we were even preparing the adoption papers for princess ! do you know how worried I was ??? who is that man ? how are you alive ? h-" johnny has heard enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He pulled ten in for a long hug, "I'm sorry for worrying you ten" he said apologetically, "just get in and tell us what happened, yeah ?" yuta said patting johnny's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And so he said next time ask me for my number" johnny finished his story and yuta burst into laughter but he stopped as soon as he met ten's sharp eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this straight" ten began "a random man got into your car, yelled at you to drive because the police were after him, you drove even if you knew he could be dangerous, you thought he was hot while also fearing for your life, turns out he is harmless, your dumbass slip and say you think he is hot, he says the same about you, you kinda fell in love with him throughout all of this, then he winks at you while leaving and tells you he's sure you'll meet again ?", johnny nodded and looked at yuta with panic for what's about to happen next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you johnny, yuta high five !" ten beamed and johnny looked as confused as ever, "we wanted you to go out to meet someone right ?, and not only did that happen, you also lived an adventure, I say goal achieved" "hell yeah" yuta joined in and johnny just laughed in defeat as his two best friends danced together a celebration dance. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so what do we think ? your opinions matter &lt;3 if there is something i could improve in my writing please tell me !! also should i make a get together chapter or not ? 🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>